


Don't close your eyes

by Spiderworm



Series: Sleepy Boi INCish fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boi Inc - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Men Crying, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderworm/pseuds/Spiderworm
Summary: An Alternate version of the SMP where when someone looses their last cannon death a shot is sounded out, yet when Techno uses a Totem of undying on Tommy, the cannon still goes off.And although Techno knows he's still alive, that doesn't mean anyone else does.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Sleepy Boi INCish fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117793
Comments: 11
Kudos: 406





	1. Tell him goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another 3am angst fic :DDD

"Shit." Techno cursed, warily glancing at the small human next to him, their breathing slowing as their body went still. "Tommy, Tommy you have to stay with me."

He has found his brother in his basement the week prior. He had been frozen and scared, his body was malnourished and scarily weak, hiding away in a claustrophobic hole full of bile and blood.

By the time he's pulled the child out of the hole infection had already taken its course on many of the child wounds.

In the normal situation Techno would whip up a healing potion to nurse the child back to health, but the thing with potions was the body needed to be strong enough to hold the power it gave in the first place.

Although potions were helpfull in many multitudes of ways, the human body was never made to be able to hold the powers of a blaze, that's why the use of blaze powder was extremely dangerous and why potions were only allowed to be used for a short time.

The piglin hybrid had seen many a human be destroyed by the works of potions, caught onto the prospect of extreme strength and invisibility only to crumble beneath the immense power their body couldn't hold.

In Tommy's case, his body was no where near strong enough to process a potion, and the use of one would most definitely only make his situation worse.

But luck was not in on techno's side because as the infection cleared it was swiftly replaced by a crippling fever folllwed by deathly pneumonia.

"Toms, listen you have to stay with me." He begged through gritted teeth, frantically trying everything he could to get the child to start breathing better again.

Why wasn't this working. He needed proper equipment, Phil, anything. He had to save Tommy.

He couldn't let his brother die. Not after Wilbur. Not again.

"Heya techno?" Tommy crocked, his voice feeble and weak.

"Thank god you're awake. Just, don't close your eyes, stay with me, we're going to get through this." Techno rushed, rubbing around the room to try gather the medicine supplies that could possible be used to help him.

"Techno. Do you remember when me and Tubbo mixed your shampoo with bleach." Tommy whispered, a faint smile on his face. "Dad got so mad at me and you ended up dying your hair pink to cover it up."

"Yeah, I remember. " The elder chuckled slightly, switching up the damp towel that was on Tommy's forehead.

He remembered how annoyed he had been at the time, recollecting the event so clearly despite the fact it was years ago now. Philza had taken in Tommy when he was only five and he had been one hell of a chaotic kid, always breaking things, and that only got worse when he'd met Tubbo, always trying to do reckless things to impress the other even though everyone else could already see they meant the world to another.  
  
The hair stunt had definitely been one of their most reckless and after Phill grounded Tommy for a month they'd never touched Techno's stuff again.  
  
"Heh." Tommy tried to laugh, it ended coming up as more as a sputtered couch however. "I remember when you first saw your hair afterwards. I really thought you were going to kill me there and then."  
  


"Toms I don't know why you're telling me this now but we can talk about it later, right now I just need you to breathe." Technoblade said woridly, being able to tell his brother was finding it harder to breathe whilst talking so much.

"Heya Techno... can you tell Tubbo I miss him?" Tommy asked, his heartbeat growing fainter, ignoring his brothers one request. "Tell him I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye."

Techno groaned, rushing to his secret chest before whipping out one of the artifacts he'd found when raiding a mansion he'd found in a dark Forrest.

It's gold exterior shined in the dwindling light and it felt far too cold in the hybrids hand. He didn't want to use it but the situation was more then dire and it was beginning to look like it was his only option.

His brain didn't even have the time to mull over the quantities of side affects that came with using it. There wasn't enough time. It was now or never. He would have to use it, that or Tommy would die

"You tell him yourself." Techno chocked out, shoving the object into the others hand as his breathing shallowed. It wasn't long later that a cannon shot rang out across the map, gold swirls seeping from the objects as they seeped towards the child, engulfing him till once again his heart began beating again and once again Techno could breathe.

Tommy would live another day. He was assured by that fact.

Doesn't mean the rest of the server was though.


	2. Cannon Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo hears a cannon and his compass stops spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy sad boy tubbo angst

You see, back when the server had started up and everyone had started joining the life system had been introduced.

Three deaths and you were dead, gone from the world, dead forever.

And to help people know when they'd taken someone's last life, another system had been introduced.

Every time someone died. And I mean _really_ died. A cannon shot would be set off. It wasn't like an actual cannon, but it was a shot that would be able to be heard all through the map, no matter where you were.

Tubbo had only ever heard a cannon shot once. Of course there had been Wilbur's. But back then he hadn't known what that'd meant. He'd been too busy crying over the rubble of L'manburg to pay attention back then.

How he wished he'd payed attention.

Next had been Schlatt's. They'd all stood and watched as he struggled for breath on the floor, the booming shot deafeningly loud in the silence the room had been downing in.

Even from that one experience Tubbo had decided he hated the sound. It had been so suffocation and inescapable abs every time he heard a TNT blast since Tommy's exile he'd nearly jumped out of his skin, scared it was the sound of his best friend taking his last breath.

Then yet again he'd never been more glad of it when he had found Tommy's tower. He's freaked then, thinking he'd been distracted again, too consumed by Presidency to have noticed his best friend leave this world. Just like when Wilbur had left him.

The only thing that had consoles him was his compass. ' _Your Tommy'_. As long as the spindle still spun he knew his friend was safe. Even if they were thousands of blocks away, he was still safe. He was still there.

Tubbo was walking along the prime path when the cannon shot had shouted. He'd forgotten how distinguishable the sound was. Even then, when inside he knew what the sound belonged too he found himself frantically glancing around, praying to see a creeper hole, hell, he'd take Dream standing with TNT.

He saw nothing.

Nothing but the flowers swaying gently in the breeze. But even the flowers seemed to know what was happening, their heads dropped and their petals crumpled.

No. Nonono it couldn't be true.

Tubbo took another look, his breathing becoming faster as he became more desperate. It had to be a creeper sound, it, it had to be. Philza was safe in house arrest, nothing was happening to him. Techno, well, it obviously wasn't him, and Tommy, Tommy was in— Tommy wasn't in logstedshire. Logstedshire had been blown up. Tommy was out in the snow, in the cold. Tommy was alone. Tommy was d—

No. He wouldn't believe it.

"Tubbo." A voice called from behind him.

The younger whipped around to see Fundy standing a few laces behind him, a look of sorrow on his face. He'd heard it too.

"Tubbo I'm so sorry." Fundy said.

"Sorry for what." Tubbo replied, his voice shaking.

"Tubbo. There are only four people that could have been for, you're here, Philza is at his house, and everyone able to kill Techno is here too." He explained, Tubbos heart beating faster. No. He wouldn't believe it.

"You're lying."

His voice was shaking so much he could nearly get out the words. This was just another or Dream's tricks. Just trying to mess with him. It had to be.

"Tubbo..."

"No. No that can't be for him." The smaller whispered, something the fox would barely be able to hear.

"Tubbo I know this will be hard, but you need to stay cal—"

"No your lying!" Tubbo shouted, taking a step away from his friend. "No he can't be. He's alive I'll prove it."

"Tubbo wait!" Fundy called out but Tubbo was already rubbing in the opposite direction. He hadn't even realised there were tears streaming down his face.

His compass was in his ender chest.

Yes that was it. If he got there then— then the compass would show him Tommy was alive, the compass would show him.

Tommy couldn't be gone. They'd made a promise to eachother.

Tubbo took in none of his surroundings as he ran to where he knew an ender chest was. He had to get to his compass.

The child didn't think he'd ever ran so fast, falling to the floor in front of his ender chest as he wrenched it open, frantically rummaging though his chest to try find the small compass.

It was here. It has to be here. He thought desperately as he shoved around armour till his fingers clasped about the small metal circle, wrenching it up to look in front of him.

It's surface was dull, the shine of enchantment worn off. It's spindle spun in lazy circles.

Tubbo collapsed to his knees as he started at the compass, the life drained from him just like the compass.

Just like Tommy.

"Nonono this can't be real." He heaved through sobs. "No, it has to be broken, it has to be. No he can't be gone. No."

That was where Fundy found him, collapsed with the compass clutched desperately to his chest, sobs wracking his body.

"Fundy you— you have to fix it. It's lying he's not dead. Fundy he can't be."

The fix could barely make out the words coming from the young presidents mouth as he squeezed them out through hiccups and sobs.

Tommy was gone.

Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut, gripping to Fundy, his tears soaking the fox's shirt as breathing became a chore, sobs wracking the poor child's body as his nose was blocked with snot, eyes blurred with tears.

He thought of the last words he'd said to Tommy. They were words of anger, words of hate.

He'd never gotten to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz Kudo and comment me, it helps motivation go brrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Plz Kudo and comment me, it helps motivation go brrrrr


End file.
